For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-53117 discloses a deposition apparatus which deposits the DLC film on the inner surface of the plastic container by adopting the CVD method, particularly a plasma CVD method, in order to improve gas barrier properties and the like. JP-A No. 10-258825 discloses a high-volume production apparatus and a method for producing the DLC film coating plastic container. Further, JP-A No. 10-226884 discloses an apparatus and a method for producing the DLC film plastic container, which can evenly apply the DLC film coating to the container having a protrusion protruding outward from an outer surface.
In JP-A No. 8-53117, an inner electrode of the apparatus for producing the DLC film coated plastic container is made of a conductive material and the inner electrode also used as piping for introducing source gas. The inner electrode is formed in a pipe shape having a source gas supply port at a leading end.